


Together Forever

by Harrypotterfan198



Series: Together Forever [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: She found a injured Nidoran and from then on they were inseparable.





	

I lie naked on the ground with my Nidorino standing over me.

I moan as he slowly slides in and out of me.

You might be wondering how this all started.

* * *

  
Five years ago I started my Pokemon journey.

  
Just like every beginning trainer I was excited to get my first Pokemon.

  
I went to Professor Oak's lab and there I chose Squirtle.

From then on Squirtle and I we're inseparable.

You might be wondering what this has to do with Nidorino.

I'm getting to that.

* * *

  
Squirtle and I were walking through the woods when I spotted a Nidoran in the bushes.

  
Squirtle and I ran over to it and saw that it was injured.

  
I quickly took off my backpack and took out a potion.

  
I softly talked to the Nidoran while I gently sprayed it.

Squirtle and I sat with the Nidoran until it started to feel better.

Once it felt better Squirtle and I said goodbye to the Nidoran and started to walk away.

The Nidoran ran over to us and nuzzled my leg.

  
I crouched down and ask him if he wanted to join us. He nodded and I took out a poke ball.

  
I gently pressed the pokeball against him and he went into the ball.

From then on we were inseparable, just like with Squirtle and I.

We trained and battled together and finally he evolved into a Nidorino.

As well traveled together our feelings for each other grew.

* * *

  
And now here we are today.

I continued to moan as he kept sliding in and out of me.

  
He growled softly as he thrusted.

  
As he thrust I gently put my hands on his back.

I could tell he was going to come because he stood still.

As he came he let out a loud growl.

  
I moaned as he came and I came as well.

After we were done we layed there together.

I whispered "I love you" to him.

He growled softly, _I love you too._


End file.
